Mended Hearts
by Scattered Rose Petalss
Summary: Many months have passed since Yuki had left the academy to start anew with Kaname Kuran. Zero having returned to the academy begins to wonder if life is worth it anymore. Along the way a new girl is admitted to Cross academy, hiding a dark past of her own. Can these two learn to forget their past and move on?


Hello! This would be my second fanfic i've written about VK. I do not own Vk only my Oc Ellia, PLEASE R&R would much be appreciated C:

_A young girl lay out on the cold cement floor, her body badly bruised and beaten. Her once sparkling bright eyes now devoid and dull. She struggled against the pull of the chains that held her in place. _

_It had been years since she had been taken to this place as a slave, no it had been more then that. Even she herself had no memory of it. "You call this tea! Nonsense!"_

_A young man swung his fist at the girl she collapsed to the floor as the man swung a series of blows at her. _

_Biting her lip tightly, she fought back to hold the emotions deep insider her. "Take her away!" Her body was hoisted roughly up and thrown into that dark damp cellar. _

_Her small once white wings lay out behind her, grey and grimy from the neglect of hygiene. _

_She wanted nothing more then to be freed of this…anything was better then this…she wanted a sweet escape. _

_"Punishment time." A large man slammed open the cellar door, pulling her by her hair she was dragged up the stairs into the large chamber room._

_Sickening cracks of a whip echoed around the room, "My poor angel, things would be so much easier for you if you just learned to obey me."_

_The girl's vision began growing blurry; as her back became stained in crimson the whippings lasted longer then usual. She collapsed to the floor wishing for the sweet escape of death._

_Small tears welled in her large eyes, "Dispose of her, I have no use for broken toys!" The arrogant man waved his hand dismissively._

_Half conscious she felt her body being carried roughly, soon a cold breeze blew around her body. She soon realized they were on the balcony that overlooked a deep ravine. _

_She felt her body being lifted then thrown, soon all the air rushed from her lungs as she felt herself falling. _

_Fading out into the black she lost consciousness just as her small body collided with the raging river below._

_The calming lull of the waves brought peace to her mind, her eyes fluttered open slowly she frowned knowing full well she was still alive._

_The salt from the water burned at her wounds, causing her to cringe as she pulled her body from the bank of the river. _

_Coughing harshly she sighed a breath of relief, "Freedom…" She muttered sadly under her breath. Her voice the sound of bells shook slightly from the cold air around her. _

_Weakly she began searching, for something…anything. Yet, she had no idea where to begin, her ragged hair hung limply around her face. _

_Walking aimlessly she wandered the dirt road ahead of her, until she came across a field of sealed flowers that were yet to bloom. _

_Soon the glow of the moon rose, and the budding white flowers, slowly began to bloom all around her. Sitting her body down into the field, she smiled sadly to herself. _

_"Dear is that a child?!" She jumped from the sudden tone behind her, turning quickly on her heels she stared fearfully at a young couple who was approaching her, carriage in tow behind them._

_The woman had long curly blonde hair that fell down to her hips, she wore a beautiful Victorian aged dress. The man beside her had swoopy black hair in a rough fashion, clad in a black suit. The girl cringed at the sight of them; they had to have been of nobility. _

_"Oh you poor thing!" The woman reached for the young girl but she avoided her touch a look of fear etched into her small face._

_"Look at those wounds, what do you think caused them?" The man asked a look of worry reflected off his ocean blue eyes. _

_"Dear can we take her with us?" The woman asked pleading as she rubbed the child's face tenderly. _

_The young girl felt odd, the feeling she had on her cheek was different then the feelings she had experienced as a slave. _

_"It would be for the best, let's get a move on my love." The woman smiled kindly at the child and outstretched her hand. _

_"Would you like to come with us? We'd like to take care of you from now on?" The girl hesitantly turned to hide her face, when the woman raised her voice in a shocked manner._

_"Dear! Look this child has wings." She stared in awe at the small wings, attached to the girls back._

_"You little angel." She smiled at her and reached her hand out again, the girl slowly grabbed her hand. "Do you have a name?" The girl shook her head, "I don't remember it…"_

_"Ill call you Ellia."_


End file.
